thechuckeshowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mash-Up/Script
'This is the Script For 'The Mash-Up' ' Chuck E.:beginning, Chuck E. Is singing “The Most Epic Mouse” while in the shower Munch:(Shouts Chuck E.’s name but heard no reply. Chuck E. Didn’t hear him, so Munch flushes the Toilet to get Chuck E.’s attention, so whole Chuck E. Is singing, he yells out “Known” at the end of the chorus) Chuck E.:(Yells “Known” And steam comes out of the shower) Chuck E.: Why, Munch, why are you in MY bathroom? What do you want? Munch: Chuck E., I got something spe- (Chuck E. Cuts Munch off while he was going to say “Special”) Chuck E.: MUNCH! Ok, can we talk... after I get out of the shower? Munch: Ok, Chuck E. SCENE 2:went in Chuck E.’s living room, so they could talk about something’s here that Munch was going to tell him Chuck E.: ok, you’re good munch, what were you going to tell me? Munch: Ok, as I was saying, we have a special guest here! Chuck E.: Ok, who’s that? Munch: Crusty The Cat Chuck E.: Ok, I can’t seem to fi- (Chuck E. Gets scared by Crusty saying “Meow” long and he falls) Crusty: Meoooooowza! Crusty: Oh, hey Chuck! No long no see? Chuck E.: oh, hey Crusty! Haven’t seen you in like... 40 years! Crusty: well, do you remember me? (Crusty raises his eyebrows up and down) Chuck E.: yeah I do! Sorry that you had to go and not work here anymore. (Turns Around to Jasper) and I’m sorry Jasper That I was so harsh to you back then. Jasper:(gets one of his hands up in the air and kinda bending it down) Well, it’s ok, Chuck! That was a while back, we’re good friends now! Chuck E.: well, want to here a song about memories? Do you? Crusty: yeah, why wouldn’t I? Chuck E.:(calls Helen and Pasqually so they can preform “Remember That Time” to Crusty) Hey, we have a visitor. Let’s preform for him! Helen: Cool! Pasqually: yeah! Helen: wait, but who is it? Chuck E.: it’s Crusty! we’re going to preform “Remember That Time” to him! Helen & Pasqually: Awesome! Helen: we‘ll be right there Chuck E.: a 1, a 2. a 1, 2, 3, 4! (Chuck E. And the gang sings “Remember That Time” to Crusty) Crusty: That.... was.... BEAUTIFUL!!! Chuck E.: thanks, my friend! and I got a special surprise for you! Crusty: you’re welcome, Big C! And what is it? Chuck E.: Well... sense you love To play on your xylophone, I gave you a big and new one and... you’re officially apart of Munch’s Make Believe Band now! Crusty: haha! Wow, thank.... YOU! It’s cool! Chuck E.: hahaha! Crusty: well, I’m going to test it! Crusty tests the new xylophone he got from Chuck E. Crusty: wow, SWEET! Meowza! Chuck E.: I knew you’ll love it! Lets do a performance! Crusty: yay! They Play In The Future. The audience claps Crusty: a-thank you! All Members: yay! (watchers cheers and claps) Chuck E.: and that’s... how you do it! Crusty: Ok, I will test it out with one of your songs, I’ll credit you! (Crusty is about to preform) Crusty: this video & Song is by Chuck, it’s about one of my little brother’s named Cattle, Chuck E.’s cat and my brother. (Crusty sings dancing kitten and the video shows *some of the parts Crusty is in it) (Watchers cheers and claps) Crusty: *frown to smile* YES! I did it! Chuck E.: you did it! Jasper: con-GRAT-ulations! Everyone hoor (jumps) AY! SCENE ENDS Chuck E.:(jumps in front of a poster that says Bye-Bye Folks!) Well, that’s all, Folks! See you guys next time! Bye-bye!